The Lightweight Directory Access Protocol (LDAP) is an open industry standard for accessing directory information services over Internet Protocol networks. LDAP is often used to provide a centralized repository of login information so as to facilitate access to various applications and services. However, although LDAP is a recognized standard, the implementation of this standard often varies significantly across different networks and systems. In order for applications to interface with LDAP servers, each application must be aware of the particular format, structure, and content of messages for that particular LDAP implementation. Accordingly, a disproportionate amount of time may be spent developing interfaces for communication with LDAP servers, and updating or modifying such an interface typically requires editing of the application code that implements the interface to the LDAP server.
Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, Applicant has solved many of these identified problems by developing a technical solution that is embodied by the present invention, which is described in detail below.